Insensible
by skymoon1977
Summary: Una prueba de amistad, una petición de perdón y el valor de concederlo. Una historia de errores humanos. Webster, Winters, Nixon y Liebgott.
1. Fallos humanos

**INSENSIBLE**

Web no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta? Él podía ser, a veces, un bocazas que se creía el rey del mundo pero era un buen tipo. Era uno de ellos y no se merecía el trato que se le había dispensado ni el desprecio a sus sentimientos. Nunca hubiera creído que vería llorar al irascible Joseph Liebgott.

Pero, ¿porqué se lo habían pedido a Joe y no a él? ¿Acaso...? David sacudió la cabeza frustrado y tomó una decisión. Había oído historias, él mismo las había vivido con Sobel, de malos modos y comportamientos de los mandos para con sus tropas pero él también había experimentado todo lo contrario. Los superiores que había estado con ellos a lo largo de ese infierno siempre se habían mostrado cercanos, accesibles. Era por eso, entre otras cosas, que quería creer que lo sucedido había sido fruto de la propia situación. Ellos mismos se encontraban sobrepasados por lo que les rodeaba.

Con gesto firme se detuvo delante de la puerta del despacho del mayor Winters. Oyó voces en su interior y creó distinguir las del jefe superior de la compañía y la del capitán Nixon. Le hubiera gustado que sólo estuviera el primero pero tampoco estaba mal que el oficial de inteligencia oyera sus "reproches". Llamó al quicio de la cancela y espero que se le diera permiso para entrar. Cuando lo obtuvo y pasó se encontró con los dos hombres mirándole con gesto inquisitivo.

- Soldado Webster, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? ¿Qué desea? -David se quedó un momento parado sintiéndose de repente un poco estúpido. Finalmente carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

- Señor, aún a riesgo de que lo que diga aquí se pueda malinterpretar, he decidido venir aquí para que, si lo desean, me puedan explicar una cosa que ha sucedido hoy y que no acabo de entender. -Vio que ambos fruncían el ceño.

- ¿A qué se refiere, soldado? -intervino Nixon.

- ¿Permiso para hablar con total libertad, señor?

- Permiso concedido. -Winters apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la pared y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Ustedes saber que en la compañía hay dos traductores, Liebgott y yo? -ellos asintieron. - En la prisión, después de que supiéramos porqué estaban allí esas personas, ¿cómo no han pensado en mi para decirles a esos pobres hombres que debían volver al interior de ese infierno para ser atendidos adecuadamente? ¿Porqué Joe? ¿No se daban cuenta del dolor que eso le iba a provocar? ¿No le vieron llorar? -Con gesto adusto Nixon le volvió a hablar.

- Todos estamos sobrecogidos por ese lugar, soldado. El sargento Liebgott sabe alemán y por eso se lo pedimos. Sabemos que no era un encargo fácil pero las cosas complicadas también hay que cumplirlas, sobretodo si son órdenes.

- Aún así, señor, deberían haber hecho que me localizase... yo lo habría hecho sin mayores problemas.

- ¿Por? -inquirió Winters.

- Lieb no lloraba apenado como pudiéramos estarlo cualquiera de nosotros, mayor. Joe es judío, señor... es judío. -la mano de Lewis Nixon se detuvo en el aire sosteniendo el vaso de whisky que acababa de llenarse. Winters se separó de su apoyo y le miró incrédulo.

- ¡Santo cielo...! -exclamó el pelirrojo mando tragando saliva.. Tras unos minutos de silencio se volvió a dirigir a él. - David... créeme cuando te digo que no éramos conscientes de ello. Sí, se que Joe es judío y ahora me doy cuenta de que... -se mordió los labios indeciso, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Déjalo, Dick. Web gracias por venir, por preocuparte por tu compañero y hacer que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que hemos hecho tan terriblemente mal. No ha sido intencionado. -David asintió aliviado ante las palabras del capitán y con una suave sonrisa respondió.

- Era mi deber, señor.

- Bien... David, ¿dónde se encuentra Joe?

- En la cantina, mayor Winters. Creo que pretende beberse todo el alcohol hasta perder el sentido. ¿Quieren que vaya a por él?

- No ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, Web. Iremos nosotros. Te reitero las gracias en mi nombre y en las del capitán Nixon. Buen trabajo, David.

- De nada, señor, gracias a ustedes.

- Puedes retirarte. -Haciendo el saludo protocolario, Webster se dio media vuelta no sin antes oír al salir como Nixon se dirigía a su amigo Winters en tono sarcástico.

- Dick hoy hemos sido los mejores en cuanto a empatía y delicadeza con nuestra tropa. -oyó al mayor suspirar.

- Sí, nos darán una medalla por ello.

Web volvió a sonreír. Estaba convencido de que aquello dos granes hombres harían lo que debían hacer. Se sintió afortunado de poder servir bajo sus órdenes. Muy afortunado.


	2. Todo lo pasado

Todo era humo y alcohol. Adrede había buscado sumergirse en ello para evitar seguir pensando pero maldita sea si había funcionado... lo cierto es que ahora dolía más. En su mente resonaban las palabras que su padre dijo poco antes de que decidiera alistarse; _No entiendo porqué mi hermana ha decidido volver a Austria..._ Ese recuerdo lo golpeaba una y otra vez desde que por la mañana encontrasen un pedazo de lo que debía ser el infierno en la tierra...

Su tía Esther había decidido regresar a la tierra natal de los Liebgott. Ella nunca había conseguido encajar en los Estados Unidos y a pesar de vivir en la cosmopolita San Francisco siempre dijo que acabaría volviendo a las verdes montañas europeas que les vieron nacer. Ahora su sobrino se preguntaba si esa decisión no habría supuesto la muerte para ella, su marido y sus hijos. El fin de parte de su familia...

En su mente la imaginación evocaba todo tipo de imágenes que no por no ser reales no eran menos hirientes. Quizá lo eran más todavía porque se debatían entre lo que podría ser y lo que deseaba que no hubiera pasado. Los ojos almendrados y dulces como el chocolate con leche de su prima Eliana, la pequeña muchacha de 14 años... no quería creer que pudieran haber acabado sin vida, solo recipientes acuosos de un cuerpo compuesto de pellejo y huesos... con un número grabado a fuego en su brazo... tratada como menos que un animal...

Tampoco quería regodearse en un sentimiento que el juzgaba como egoísta. El alivio de que sus padres no hubieran decidido verse arrastrados por la decisión de Esther... Joe sabía que de haber sucedido él habría estado entre los fantasmas que encontraron en Landsberg... y sino en ese sitio en cualquiera de los otros campos que había oído se habían ido encontrando las tropas aliadas.

¿Pero porqué ellos y no él? ¿Porqué Yahveh había decidido que él no estaría allí y si los demás? ¿Porqué le había hecho ser diferente? No se sentía más privilegiado que ellos pero no entendía que le había hecho librarse de ese fin... ¿el destino? Un destino que le condenaba a vivir reviviendo las imágenes de la pesadilla.

* * *

><p>George le sirvió otra cerveza porque cuando le fue a decir que creía que ya había bebido más que suficiente le dirigió una gélida mirada que le dejó sin palabras. Lo cual era en sí todo un logro, acallar al siempre locuaz técnico de radio... aún así se vio claramente que apunto estuvo de tirársela por encima de la cabeza para bajarle los humos... más por preocupación que por haberse molestado con él. A nadie les habían pasado inadvertidas las lágrimas que se deslizaron esa tarde por el rostro de su amigo. Y cualquiera de ellos habría dado lo que fuera por haber sabido alemán y poder sustituirle...<p>

Pero Joe seguía a lo suyo. Bebiendo aun a sabiendas de que le estaba resultando inútil pero esperaba que por la mañana la resaca le impidiera seguir pensando. Rezaba por ello. Así que tan ocupado estaba que ni se percató de las figuras que se situaron a su lado en la barra.

- Señores, ¿desean algo? -preguntó Luz acercándose.

- George, no creo que tengas Vat-69 pero ¿algo que se le asemeje? - inquirió Nixon con una sonrisa.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer, capitán. ¿Y usted, mayor? - Winters le respondió con un guiño. - De acuerdo, nada entonces.

- Ponme una más, Luz... - Murmuró Joe antes de que el otro se alejara.

- Vamos, Lieb... estás acabando con toda la cosecha de cebada del pueblo... ten compasión de los demás...

- No me hagas suplicarte... - el pseudo camarero le miró en silencio.

- Lo siento, Joe pero no... aún a riesgo de que mañana me odies creo que por esta noche ya has tenido suficiente.

- No eres mi madre...

- Pero sí quiero creer que tu amigo y... tu superior, así que ya te puedes ir yendo a la habitación que te hayan asignado a dormirla... - George odiaba tener que recurrir a sus galones pero suponía que delante de dos de los mayores mandos de la compañía tenía que mostrar algo de profesionalidad.

- Bromeas...

- Joe, me conoces cuando bromeo... no quieras conocerme cuando no lo hago.

- George... -intervino Winters. - Ya nos ocupamos nosotros. - Los dos oficiales fueron conscientes de las miradas asombradas tanto de Luz como del propio Joe pero hicieron caso omiso de ellas. - ¿Nos acompaña fuera, Liebgott?

- Sí, señor. - los tres se encaminaban hacia la puerta cuando George vio volver a Nixon.

- ¿Podrías seguir buscándome algo...

- ¿parecido al Vat-69, señor? Delo por hecho.

- No creo que tarde en volver...

- Encuentre lo que encuentre, capitán se lo mantendré frío como un trozo de hielo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que me caes, George? - rió Nixon palmeándole el hombro. George compartió su carcajada y se alejó en pos de ese whisky moviendo la cabeza divertido.

* * *

><p>Poco después Lewis se unió a Dick y su subordinado fuera de la cantina. Hacia una noche agradable, fresca pero agradable. Casi se podía oler la primavera en el aire.<p>

- Liebgott, querríamos hablar con usted pero dada su condición actual creo que sería mejor que lo dejásemos para mañana. Quizá se encuentre mejor. - empezó el pelirrojo mayor.

- Estoy menos borracho de lo que querría, señor. Si lo dejan para otro momento no puedo asegurarle que mi estado vaya a continuar siendo el actual.

- No estoy muy seguro de que esas sean las palabras más adecuadas para dirigirlas a dos oficiales de mayor rango, cabo. - intervino Nixon.

- Lo siento, señor pero no puedo más que ser sincero con ustedes.

- Bien apuntado. Entonces quizá sería mejor que fuéramos caminando hasta su habitación y mientras, sino le importa...

- No me importa, mayor. - Los tres hombres iniciaron el paseo calle abajo. Después de un rato de silencio la conversación se reanudó.

- Bueno... ante todo el capitán Nixon y yo querríamos disculparnos con usted por lo sucedido esta tarde. - Liebgott se paró en seco al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo, señor?

- Nunca debimos ordenarle que se dirigiera a los prisioneros... No meditamos lo que supondría para usted y es un olvido, un error imperdonable... ante todo no querríamos que se llevara la impresión equivocada de que no nos importa haberle hecho pasar un mal rato...

- No nos gusta haberle hecho daño, Joe. Y lo lamentamos profundamente. - Matizó Nixon. - Tampoco queremos que suene a disculpa pero lo cierto es que nos sentíamos muy sobrepasados por lo que estábamos contemplando...

- El caso es que debimos habérselo pedido a otro de sus compañeros y no a usted.

- ¿A David? - inquirió el cabo aún conociendo la respuesta. Ambos asintieron. - ¿Se disculpan porque soy judío?

- Sí, no lo vamos a negar. Se trata de ser respetuosos con nuestros hombres, conlo que sienten, piensen y crean. Siempre me he procurado comportarme siguiendo esa premisa, Joe... no sé si eso me convierte en un buen oficial o no pero cuando ordeno algo quiero pensar que lo estoy haciendo de la manera más justa posible. Midiendo todos los pros y los contras que puede llevar el cumplirla por unos determinados hombres. No sopesé lo suficiente el daño que le podría hacer a usted dirigirse a unos prisioneros que son de sus mismas creencias... - Liebgott les miró en silencio por un momento, finalmente volvió a hablar.

- No les había culpado de nada, Mayor. Y mis lágrimas no vienen tanto por el dolor de tenerles que decir lo que me pidieron como del hecho de que yo podría haber estado en el lugar que estaban ellos y que no sé qué demonios he hecho para que no haya sido así... - el delgado soldado guardó silencio unos segundos. - Hablo alemán porque mi familia procede de Austria, de una zona donde se expresan con un dialecto de esa lengua, lo entiendo y lo he aprendido de manera paralela a mi aprendizaje del inglés... parte de esa familia regresó y ahora mismo no sé si su destino no habrá sido el mismo que el de esas personas que hemos encontrado hoy... Y no dejo de preguntarme que si en vez de ellos hubieran sido mis padres los que hubieran vuelto sino estaría ocupando una fosa común en estos momentos... o sería algo menos que un pedazo de carne... Y no sé qué hay de diferente en mi, en que difiero de los prisioneros de esta mañana...

- ¿Has oído hablar de los _Y si, _Joe? - Inquirió Nixon. Liebgott le miró con ojos inquisitoriales. - Si he de ser sincero creo que si hubieran sido tus padres los que hubieran regresado a Austria estarías, muy probablemente, en un campo de exterminio... casi con total certeza estarías muerto. Pero el hecho es que ese escenario no se ha dado... tus padres no volvieron, no has sido perseguido ni exterminado por ser judío y, por tanto, no puedes basar tu vida en lo que podría haber sucedido... no puedes preguntarte constantemente _Y si hubiera sido yo y no ellos... y si hubiera pasado... _

- Joe, simplemente has de pensar en que tus lágrimas de hoy solo han mostrado algo esencial...

- ¿El qué, señor? - Winters le miró. Finalmente le sonrió, un gesto cálido y amable.

- Que a pesar de todo lo que hemos atravesado, a pesar de todas las crueldades experimentadas, a pesar del frío, del hambre, del miedo... De las bombas, de la sangre, del dolor, a pesar de todo ello... sientes y, por tanto, sigues vivo... Que no te han vencido. Y me alegro de ello. - Lieb les miró de hito en hito digiriendo las palabras de los dos mandos. Finalmente suspiró y asintió.

- Mayor Winters, capitán Nixon, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

- Por supuesto, adelante...

- ¿Webster tiene algo que ver con esta conversación? - los dos oficiales sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Joe incluso creyó ver que las mejillas de su antiguo primer teniente se teñían de carmesí. Ambos asintieron. - Este universitario es incorregible... - murmuró son una sonrisilla. - Bien, si me disculpan, creo que tengo que ir a molestar a un estudiante de Harvard...

- Adelante, Joe... procure mantenerse así de sobrio hasta mañana por la noche... - le ordenó Winters.

- Lo haré, señor. Y... - suspiró profundamente. - … muchas gracias.

- No hay que darlas. Buenas noches, Liebgott...

- Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Lewis y Dick vieron marchar a su subordinado hasta que divisaron como atravesaba la entrada de uno de los edificios. Nixon se volvió hacia su pelirrojo amigo.<p>

- ¿Y si me invitas a una copa, Dick?

- ¿Vat-69?

- Ya sabes que lo que te dije, _el hijo de mi madre solo bebe lo mejor de lo mejor_... o en todo caso lo que me haya encontrado nuestro buen sargento técnico de radio... - Richard movió la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

- Los de Yale sois igual de incorregibles que los de Harvard...

- Es el aire de la universidad, te lo aseguro.


End file.
